The Truth Unfold
by NerdyBirdy421
Summary: What if Hermione is not who she thinks is? What if she is adopted and her real parents are pure bloods? Thus is the story of the real Hermione. Find out who she really is and her true family.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione has been staying at the Burrow for the summer. It has been different since she came here. Mrs. Weasley is acting different around Hermione.

Since the battle in the Ministry of Magic Hermionehas been having these weird dreams. But she thinks they are not dreams. Ginny walked into her room. There was Hermione curled up into a ball crying. Ginny ran over to her and asked,

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny by her. She shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Ginny was concerned about now.

"Ginny," Hermione finally spoke. Ginny looked at her friend.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. You have to promise me that you will not tell any one what I am about to tell you." Hermione said. Ginny just nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, Ginny I am, " Hermione was about to say, before Mrs. Weasley screamed for dinner.

Hermione sighed, she did not like getting inturapeted. Ginny and her walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione's face and showed something was wrong. As the whole family sat down. Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and asked,

"Hermione, dear are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine." Hermione said but it was a lie.

Hermione figured that Mrs. Weasley know already. Dinner went by quiet, it was not that way it usually happens at dinner. Hermione got up at left with out saying a word. Ginny went after her.

"Hermione, you are scaring me. This is not you." Ginny said.

"No Ginny, this is the real me." Hermione had her back toward Ginny. "The thing is my name is not Hermione Granger. I am not a muggleborn. I'm a pureblood. I was was adopted by the Grangers." Hermione could not say any more without crying.

"So what, but if you were adopted. Then who are your were parents? Do you know Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head because she could not say it. "Yes," She said faint.

"Then who are they?"

Ginny saw Hermione started to cry. She know she should not have asked that question. Ginny ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Hermione just cried in Ginny's arms for a while. Until Mrs. Weasley ran in asking what happened. Ginny explained what she knows to her mom. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley and said,

"You know! Didn't you!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You know who my parents are." Hermione looked right at Mrs. Weasley. "You knew that Bellatrix is my mother and the Dark Lord is my father!" Hermione spatted.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley ran out of the room. She was scared. Ginny stood in the room, not saying a word. Hermione turned around to face Ginny, Hermione forgot Ginny was there.

"Don't be scared!" Hermione said worried.

"I'm not scared. You are my best friend. Not going to change that." Ginny said.

Mean while downstair in the kitchen is a different story. Mrs. Weasley was pacing the floor. She was waiting for her husband to come home. Mr. Weasley walked in and said,

"I got your owl. What is wrong Molly?"

"She remembers Auther. She knows everything!" Mrs. Weasley said scared.

"It's going to be alright. I'll owl Tonks and she will talk to her." Auther left the room.

As they waited for Tonks. They tried to figure out how she remembers. Then Mrs. Weasley heard a knock on the door. Tonks came in and asked,

"What wrong Molly?"

"She remembers Tonks! She knows everything." Mrs. Weasley explained everything.

Mrs. Weasley took Tonks to where Hermione was. They got to Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and said,

"Girls, are you there?"

"Yes mom." Ginny said after a long pause.

Tonks went in first and said hello to everyone. She looked at Hermione.

"Do you know too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do." Tonk said.

Mrs. Weasley left to let them talk. Tonks sat on Ginny's bed that sat across from Hermione.

"Hermione, how do you remember or even know?" Tonks asked.

"I figured it out when all the Death Eater were all scared of me when we were in the Ministry of Magic fight. Then Isaw Bellatrix. She looked just like me. Then after having these strange dreams. That is what put it together." Hermione explained.

Tonks understood, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. The room was quiet. Hermione spoke up and said,

"I want to see them."

"You can't see your parents. It is to dangerous and I won't allow it." Tonks said.

"Not them! I want to see my Aunt Cissy and cousin Draco." Hermione was determioned.

"Alright. I will see what I can do." Tonks said.

After that Tonks explained who knows the secret and why they did it. Hermione understood but she did not like it. They talked for hours before Tonks had to go. Hermione know she could trust Tonks. That was the only adult she could trust. After Tonks left Hermione and Ginny talked most of the night about what might happen in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Hermione found out who she really is. Mrs. Weasley has been uneased with Hermione is around. Breakfast was made and everyone was eating. Tonks came in and said,

"Morning all. Hope I am not desterbing anything?"

"Of course not Tonks. How can we help you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I wonder if I could have a word with Hermione." Tonks looked at Hermione.

"Of course. We can go into Ginny's room. It that alright Ginny?"Hermione asked.

"Of course. I will come with." Ginny said.

"You will do no such thing Ginvera Weasley. They can go talk outside. It is more private out there." Mrs. Weasley spatted.

Hermione glarred at Mrs. Weasley. She got up from her chaird and followed Tonks outside. When she got outside, she turned to Tonks. Hermione know that Tonks had some good news.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Narrssia agreed to meet you." Tonks told the news.

"Really. When can I see them?" Hermione asked al excited.

"We planned to meet up tommorw. Is that good with you?" Tonks asked.

"That is perfect. I can't wait." Hermione said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen there was a completely different topic. Mrs. Weasley sent all the chidlren upstairs. She turned and said,

"Author, what are we going to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked scared.

"Molly, whatever do you mean? Is this about Hermione?" Author asked his wife.

"Yes, she is a monster! She is more like them every day." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't call her that!" Ginny said storming into the room.

"So you think I am a monster?" Hermionne asked starring at Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley did not say a word. She did not know what to say. Hermione was getting madder and she did not want to be there anylonger. Hermione looked at Tonks and asked her if she could stay with her for the rest of the summer. Which was only two more weeks left.


End file.
